Super Mario: A Life Upside Down
by Pinkituskadaro
Summary: After Princess Peach has died in Mario's last encounter with Bowser, Mario was happy she died, and he moves to Isle Delphino, and resorts to a life of crime. However, Princess Peach's ghost comes back to make Mario avenge her. I do not own Nintendo, or Mario! The image is mine, it was drawn by me.
1. No Peach on the Beach!

Mario's life changed drastically, after his last encounter with Bowser.

"Do you want me to kill her?! Give me what I am asking for!"

The Princess Peach, filled with fear looked at Mario, "Don't do it! The Kingdom will never survive!"

Bowser was asking for the Mushroom Kingdom.

"If he rules Mario, the Kingdom will go to ruins! Just kill me!" The Princess shouted at Mario.

Mario looked at Bowser, and said, "You heard her. Do it."

Bowser, instead shot a fireball at Mario.

Mario flinched, but felt no pain. Instead, he saw the Princess standing in front of him. Her body was shaking in pain.

"M-mario...p-please...t-take care...of my...kingdom..." The princess collapsed in his arms.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!" Bowser shouted, looking at his hands in shock, and disgust. Mario looked at him.

"Bowser... THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!"

Bowser looked at Mario in confusion. "W-what?! I thought you loved her!"

"No! I hated that bitch!" Mario said, excitedly. "Oh my god, I'm free!" Mario said, as he joyfully hopped out the door.

Bowser looked at the corpse of Peach, and sobbed.

Mario, however, was so happy, he felt as if he was going to burst. He ran into the castle throne room of Peach's castle, and said,

"PEACH IS DEAD!!! YIPEE!!!"

Toadsworth, the Princess's butler said in shock, and sadness, "WHAT?!"

"Yup! That whore is gone! I watched it with my own eyes. And, I am packing my things, and moving to Isle Delphino! So, see ya bitches!"

Mario ran upstairs to his room, packed his things, and ran out the door.

Weeks later, at Isle Delphino...

"Get back here thief!" A police officer yelled, as they chased after the once hero, Mario.

"Haha! That's funny! I don't think you can catch me!" Mario replied, as he was carrying a bag of various fruits.

"I thought you were a hero!" The officer said.

Mario looked back, and laughed once more. "Haha. No, that's not me anymore." Mario turned a few corners into an alley, losing the cop.

He broke into his abandoned house, that he stored his things in, and lived. He sat down on a ripped up chair, and pulled out a chilli pepper. As he munched on it, he looked around at his tattered house. "This is my life." He said.

After he finished his pepper, he felt his eyes slowly droop. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

When he woke, he decided to leave, and visit his friend, that was also a thief. He was a Orange Pianta that sat on a roof, and offered people to throw them off roofs. His name was Chuck. He was a Chuckster.

He did some wall jumps, and managed to manuver his way up to the Chuckster, sitting quietly, staring off into space.

"Hey Chuck." Mario said, snapping Chuck out of his day dream.

"Wha...? Oh, hey Mario! Want to give me a coin, and I'll throw you off the roof?" Mario chuckled at him.

"No. I want to keep my life. But, I will give you a coin." Mario pulled a coin out of his pocket, and handed it to Chuck. He smiled a big smile, that would make even the most emptiest person smile. "Yes!" He said, excitedly. "Score!"

Mario then said, "So when are you coming to the house? I got some fruit this afternoon."

"Okay. Probably in an hour. I'm gonna see if anyone will bite." Chuck replied.

"Okay! See ya soon bud." Mario said. "I'm goin' to the beach."

"Okay Mario. Be careful of the cops!" Chuck warned.

"Will do!" Mario called, as ran away.

Mario sat down on the beach, and fingered the sand. Suddenly Mario looked up, and saw something, that made him want to jump in the ocean, and drown himself.

Standing above him, was a ghost.

The ghost, of none other than, Princess Peach.

"I hope you have an explanation for why you're here, Mario!"


	2. The Ghost

Peach, was right in front of Mario! But, she wasn't alive. She was a ghost.

"How are you back?! I was sure you weren't coming back!" Mario said, angrily.

"Because I am! Why the hell are you not in the Mushroom Kingdom?!" She replied. She looked pretty much the same. She was just all white. He also knew she was the same, because she was being the same bitch she always was.

"Because, I was so sad, I couldn't look at the Mushroom Kimgdom anymore." He said, lieing. Peach shook her head.

"Do you think I really believe that?" She said.

"Yes?"

"I'm not a moron!" She yelled!

"Listen, we should go back to my place, because people are currently looking at me like I need therapy."

"Fine. Let's go." She then floated with Mario, as he walked. Once they were there, Mario took a seat on an old chair.

"Um...is this a joke? This can't be your place!" She said, examining the old building. The building had an old, tattered living room set. The dining room, and kitchen were both equally tattered. There was a hallway, with two rooms, one on each side. Peach assumed one was a bedroom, and the other was a bathroom.

"So..." Mario said. "This is my place. It's no joke. It's all I've got."

Peach sat down on an old dining chair. "So. Why did you leave? I counted on you to protect my kingdom!"

"But you were gone! I didn't like you! I didn't, and still don't, give a shit about the Mushroom Kingdom, or you!" Mario yelled. He gritted his teeth.

Peach had no words. She just had an expression of shock.

"I thought you cared for me!" She said, after a long period of silence. "Okay, even though you don't like me, I have one last quest for you Mario."

"Are you kidding?! I thought after you died, there would be no more quests!"

"If you do it, you get some of my will money..and, I'll never bother you again!" She said. Mario perked up.

"Yes? What is it?" He said, grinning.

"I need you to avenge me. I don't want Bowser to go unpunished for what he has done. After he has kidnapped me a thousand times, and murdered me, it's time that he payed for his actions!" She said, with determination.

"Alright! Let's kill this bitch!" Mario yelled. "Now, is he still in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"No." Peach said, "After he killed me, he moved back into Corona Mountain. Bowser Jr and Kamek went with him."

"Alright! So, all we need to do, is go through the gate, and-"

"Nope. We can't. We would have to go through the police to open it, and...yeah..." Peach replied.

"Damn it!" He said. "What else can we do?"

"Bianco Hills has a gate that leads to Corona Mountain. We'll need to talk to the mayor. Have you committed any crimes there?" Peach asked.

"No. Just here." Mario answered.

"Good! Now, when do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow. I am zonked."

"Okay! Then, go to sleep! We have a big day tomorrow!" Peach said. Mario sprawled out on his sofa, and was soon asleep. Peach grabbed a book from a bookshelf nearby. Tomorrow, they would leave for Bianco Hills.


	3. On to Bianco Hills!

"Get up!" Princess Peach yelled, at a confused, sleepy plumber.

"What the hell?!" He yelled. He hugged his pillow, hoping this was a dream, but no avail.

"Come on! We need to go to Bianco Hills!" The Princess yelled. The plumber, refused, still hugging his pillow. He started snoring, but the Princess grabbed his pillow.

"Get up! Do you want me to leave you alone or not?!" She yelled. After hearing this, he instantly sprang up.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said, all up-beat.

They walked out of his house, and into the streets of Delfino Plaza. He looked around, scanning for cops.

"Why did you turn to a life of crime?" She asked, irritated at the fact they had to scan for cops.

"Hey, it's not my fault! It's yours!" He replied. "Excuse me?! How in the Mushroom kingdom is it my fault?!"

"Um... because you died?" Mario said.

"How dare you blame your crimes on me! It's not my fault! You stupid plumber!"

"Disgusting bitch!"

"You know what? Let's keep going. Let's drop it." Peach said, irritated.

They walked over to the pianta statue, that looked mostly normal. Except, on the side facing the ocean, there was a graffeti "M", that Mario used to travel to Bianco Hills.

Peach looked at him, and said, "This is what we're using?"

"Yup." He replied. He immediatly jumped in, turing into partices, and said particles going into the "M".

"Wait! How do I do it?!" Peach calling after Mario. "I guess I just jump in?" Peach jumped in, also turning into particles, and the particles going info the "M". The feeling wasn"t pain, but she felt vibration.

Before she knew it, she reformed, and decended into Bianco Hills.

"Mario...?" Peach said, dizzy from the trip.

"Hey! Over here!" He said, talking to the mayor by a tree, not far by.

"Hello! Welcome to my beautiful town of Bianco Hills!" The Mayor said. "What can I do for you today?", he said, with a big, bright smile.

Mario said, "I need to get into the Corona mountain."

"What for?" The Mayor asked.

"Um...someone lives in there! And, I need to save them." He said.

"Okay, but I need the two of you to help me." The Mayor said.

"What?! You can see her?!

"Yeah! It runs in my family!" The mayor said. "Anyway, I need your help. There is a problamatic citizen that won't listen to me. She's insane! Do you think you could talk to her?"

Peach smiled, and said, "Sure! Trust me, I know girl issues!"

"That's wonderful!" The mayor laughed. "Come in! I'll show you to her house!"

"Are we really dealing with some bitch's issues just to open the gate to Corona Mountain?" Mario said, irritated.

"And what other gate do you think we can go to? This is our only option!" Peach replied.

They suddenly came up to a house, that...was absolutely hideous. It was a bright orange, and had aqua accents. It also had yellow daisies.

Peach walked up to it, and said, "What the heck? This is the most disgusting house I've seen! Is this a joke?"

"Yes. Now, this isn't a pianta. So, you might be able to relate to her more. Because she's a human. Anyway, good luck." The mayor said. He stepped away from the door.

"I'll make myself visible." Peach said. "I can choose who can see me. I never told you. I should have, but I thought it would be fun to make you look crazy! Haha!" She laughed. She snapped her fingers, and a light surrounded her, but then it disappeared. "There we go!" She said.

Mario knocked on the door, and the lady answered.

"Hello?" She said. She had brown hair, and blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow dress, with bright orange daisies in it. She was wearing a crown, with a green daisy jewel. It could only be one person.

Mario and Peach looked at each other.

"Daisy?!"


	4. A Flowery Problematic Citizen

**Warning! This chapter will have a lot more foul language than I normally use! Please proceed with caution!**

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the princess who is better than me! And, her stupid plumber!" Daisy laughed in her doorway.

"Daisy! What the hell are you doing here?!" Peach said, anger filling inside her.

"Well, I got out voted for Princess of Sarasaland! Stupid Tatanga...I knew that bitch would win their hearts with Switches..." Daisy said, trailing off.

"Hello? Daisy home?" Mario asked.

"Sorry. Wait...Peach?! Are you...a ghost?!" Daisy said, looking at Peach.

"You just figured that out?" Peach said.

"Haha! And I thought you and Bowser were banging!" Daisy said. "Oh well. Maybe I'll run for Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Back off Ho!" Peach yelled at her.

"Ooh! Such language! I thought you were a princess! Oh wait...doesn't really matter now that you're dead!" Daisy laughed.

Peach gritted her teeth, growling softly. Meanwhile, Mario was wordless.

"Listen, what is your problem with the Mayor?" Mario asked.

"Well, the mayor doesn't want to be with me! I don't know why! I was sooo good!" She said.

"EW!" Mario and Peach gagged.

"Shut up!"

"Daisy, what the hell did he see in you?" Mario asked.

"Shut up. You couldn't even keep Pauline, and she doesn't CARE who she's DOING." Daisy shot back.

"Shut up bitch!"

"You're such a dick!"

"Listen, Daisy, me and Mario want to help you. He's saying you're insane. What can we do to help you?" Peach asked, calmly.

"I will consider forgiving you, if you get me and the mayor back together. Ratched ass ho." Daisy said.

"EXCUSE ME?! YOU NEED TO BACK THE FUCK OFF OF ME HO! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT OF WHAT YOUR ISSUES ARE! I JUST NEED YOU TO STOP BEING AN IMMATURE LITTLE BITCH!!!" Peach screamed very loudly, causing people to look.

"Haha! Such princess! I hate you, you stuck-up bitch ass princess!" Daisy replied.

"THAT'S IT!!" Peach screamed.

Peach suddenly then entered Daisy's body. When she exited, Daisy fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do?!" Mario said in shock.

"Oh, don't worry. I just erased her memory of you and I, and of her affair with the mayor." Peach said. They picked Daisy up, and put her on the couch inside.

"So what about the mayor?" Mario asked.

"Oh, I'm also going to erase his mind of his affair with Daisy." Peach replied.

Once they were at the entrance to Bianco Hills where the mayor waited, she entered him, and erases his mind of the affair.

"Mario! Peach! What's the story? She thought we had an affair! She's so insane!" The Mayor laughed.

"We talked. She's not crazy anymore." Peach said, holding a smile.

"Wonderful! As promised, the key!" The Mayor handed Mario the key. "Safe travels!"

"Soo... That wasn't bad back there..." Mario said, looking away.

"I didn't know you knew how to give compliments." Peach said, with a sly smile.

"I-I do!" Mario said, blushing.

Peach giggled. "Thanks." She said, blushing. "Anyway, do you want to go home, or straight to Corona?"

"Home." Mario replied.

"Oh? I thought you wanted to get rid of Me as fast as possible." Peach laughed.

"I-I do! I'm just...really tired! Yeah! I'm so tired."

Peach laughed. "Haha! Okay."

They walked to the portal back, and went back to Delfino Plaza.

 **Hi! So, I have the intention of giving Peach and Mario a romantic relationship, but I want to hear your opinion!** **Also, I want to thank IBD Ninja for the awesome reviews! Also, thank you to everyone that has been supportive to me in general!** **Thank you!**

 **-Pinkietuskadaro**


	5. What's This Feeling?

Mario opened the door to his rickety, old house. He examined the room, and saw that Chuck wasn't home yet. Peach followed behind Mario.

Mario slumped in the chair, and sighed.

"Geez. I am so tired." Mario said. He leaned back, and closed his eyes. Peach sat down on a dining room chair, and grabbed a book.

"Me too. It's good we're waiting until tomorrow to fight Bowser." She said.

Mario said, "I think I'm getting sick. I feel nausious..." He said. Peach looked up.

"Oh no! I'll make you some soup!" She said. She sprang up from the chair, and into the kitchen, where she opened the cabinet.

"You don't have anything!" She said, looking into the dusty, empty cabinet. "I will be right back!"

She floated through the wall of the house taking her outside. She was back a few minutes later.

"You're welcome. I hope you are happy to hear, that I stole for you!" She looked for a soup pot, and actually found one. "Okay, why on Earth do you have a soup pan, but NO soup?!"

"Haha. I don't know." Mario said, smiling.

"Whatever. I hope you're okay with mushroom soup. It was the only kind they had." She said, emptying the can in the pan.

Mario stood up, and put a hand on Peach's shoulder.

"Um. Why don't we hang out somewhere? I feel a lot better."

Peach put the wooden spoon down, and smiled. "I like that. There is a tree on the side of the cliff we could sit on, near the cannon to Pinna Park. I'll get you up there."

"Sounds good to me." Mario said. When Peach turned away, he blushed. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought.

They made their way to the tree the princess talked about, and they began to talk.

"So, what's it like being dead?" Mario asked.

"Weird. I kind of like it. It's fun to be invisible, and scare people." She laughed.

"So, do you see other dead things?"

"Oh yeah! I see Nina from Forget-Me-Not Valley! Hi Nina!"

"Hi darling!" Nina said, making herself visible to Mario.

Peach continued. "But I do miss having normal physics a little bit."

"So, are you able to touch people, or do you go through them?" Mario asked.

"I can touch people."

Mario started blushing, and asked "S-so I could h-hold your hand?"

Peach blushed as well. "Y-yes, I-I suppose."

"So could I...?"

Peach blushed even harder.

"S-sure."

Mario reached for her hand. He smiled at her.

"You know...after this whole mess is over, we could have a celebratory dinner."

"I thought you wanted me to stay away."

"No! I did before, but...not anymore." Mario said, smiling.

Peach smiled back. "O-okay. I would love that."

Peach started talking again. "I am glad that you don't want me to stay away. I like seeing you're huge nose!" She laughed.

Mario laughed "Haha! It is rather big. I would miss you're sass."

Peach blushed. "I-I don't have sass!"

"Yes you do! You always give Bowser sass, and you gave Daisy sass too." Mario laughed.

"I wonder how Daisy's doing." Peach wondered.

"Hm. Don't know. We'll have to go back to Bianco Hills!"

"Yes! Definitely." Peach laughed.

Mario realized something, so he said "Peach, I have something to say. Um, I-I..."

"Yes?" Peach said.

"I-I...am feeling sick again! Y-yes. Sick."

"Oh no! Let's get you back." She said.

Once they got home, he went into his room, and plopped onto the old bed.

 _Ugh. Why didn't tell her I...love her?_

 **We are almost done with this fanfic! I am not updating "The Rival Children of Animal Parade" until this is finished.**

 **Sorry for the short update!** **I've been so busy. By the way, I have a Twitter! It's for updates, and my ideas for stories! My username is Pinkietuskadaro. I hope you check it out!**

 **Thank you for everyone who has been supportive of not just this story, but also of my other stories!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Pinkietuskadaro**


	6. Hard Feelings to Face

**This will be one of the last chapters! I am so happy! It will be sad to see it end, but I am glad that I can start on new series. On with this chapter!**

Princess Peach was outside of Mario's bedroom door. She heard him think.

 _He loves me?_ She thought, with a pit in her stomach. _He could never! We could never be together. He's alive, and I'm...not._ She went into the kitchen before he could notice she was there, and began to cook the soup she got for Mario earlier. But, she couldn't get the plumber out of her mind.

"Hey." Mario said, walking in.

"Oh, h-hi Mario" Peach said, not lifting her eyes from the pan.

"Peach, I have to tell you something. This probably isn't a good place, but I can't wait." Mario said. Suddenly, the pit came back in her stomach.

"W-well...If this isn't the time, then we should wait." She said, nervously.

"This is the time! I don't care if this is the right place!" Mario said.

"Mario, please."

"Peach! I'm not waiting!"

"Mario!"

"I love you!"

"SHUT UP!" Peach yelled, slamming the spoon she was using down in the counter.

"What...?" Mario said.

"Please, don't." She said. She took a deep breath. "We could never be. You're alive! I'm not! It's simple as that."

"I don't care! I love you!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" She yelled again, a pit forming in her stomach, and tears welling up.

"But it's true!" Mario said. He tryed to reach for her hand, but she pulled away.

"Stop! I can't!" Peach said, the tears starting to stream down her face.

Mario stopped. Tears were streaming down his face, too.

"I'm sorry." Mario said.

He went into his room, and plopped on his bed. Peach, plopped onto the couch. They both cried into their pillows.

Mario opened his eyes, and saw the sun peaking through the raggedy curtains.

 _Great...Now we fight Bowser...I doubt she wants to stay after this is_ over... He thought. He sat up, and heard someone cooking in the kitchen. He assumed it was Peach, since Chuck never cooked.

He walked into the living room, and saw Peach cooking in the kitchen, and Chuck was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"I assume you've met Peach? The ghost cooking in the kitchen?" Mario said.

"Yup! I can see her." He said, smiling.

Peach chimed in, "I didn't even have to make myself visible."

"Um, so Peach-" Mario started, but she interupted him.

"I'm sorry. I reacted harshly last night. It's just...I feel the same! But...I'm scared. We could never get married, or have kids." She said.

"I don't care! I want to be with you! We could have Toadsworth marry us. It might be a fake wedding, but I don't care. We could adopt a child." Mario said, smiling.

"I...don't know if that could work..." Shee said. "You should find someone who is actually alive."

"But-"

"No. I want you to be happy. You wouldn't be happy with me. I would bring you nothing." She interupted, tears filling in her eyes. "In fact, I don't think we should see eachother again after this."

"Why?! Why can't you love me?! You feel the same!" He shouted, tears forming.

"Because after this, I move on! I go to the afterplace." She said, the tears spilling down her cheeks. "Ghosts always have a final mission on Earth. Once they complete that mission, the desend to the afterplace. This, is my final mission." She stopped talking, and started to sob.

"So...that's why..." Mario said. He grabbed the Princess hand. She didn't pull away. She turned to face Mario. He leaned in, and kissed her. She turned stiff at first, but eased into it, and she wrapped her arms around Mario, deepening the kiss. Finally, they pulled away.

"Oh...my..." Peach said.

"That was...Amazing." He said, blushing. "I didn't know you could kiss a ghost!" He laughed a little.

"MY SHIP!" Chuck yelled from across the room.

"I love you. I will cherish these few hours we have left together." Mario said, smiling.

"I love you too. Now..." Peach said, also smiling. "Let's eat some breakfast. I'm sure you're hungry."

 **Well, I'm not sure if I did a very good job writing the kiss part, but I think I did okay. I hope you guys liked it!**


	7. Bowser

**Almost done! This is the second-to-last chapter. This chapter will have some language. Thanks for all of the support! On to the chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mario and Peach's last meal together was quiet, and somber. Peach didn't eat, and Mario picked at his food, eating slowly. Mario and Peach sat on the same side, holding hands.

Finally, when they were finished with breakfast, Mario and Peach got up, to get ready to leave.

As they were avout to walk out the door, they gave eachother a meloncholly look, with tears in their eyes.

"So...Let's go?" Mario said. Peach nodded sadly.

"Yes...We can't wait any longer." Peach said, the tears streaming down her white cheeks. Mario grabbed her hand.

"No matter what, I will never forget you. And," He said. He cleared his throat. "I will always love you." He said tearfully.

"No matter what is in store for me, I will always love you." Peach said. Then, holding hands, they walked out the door, and sneaked their way to the Pianta statue.

"Alright. Let's-a-go!" Mario said, as he and Peach jumped into the "M" graffiti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked to the gate, only to see Kamek.

"Wah!" He said, jumping up in suprise at the sight of Mario, and Peach as a ghost!

"Why are you here?! Master said you were dead Are you a ghost?!" Kamek said, gripping his wand, ready to fight.

"Well, no shit Sherlock." Peach said, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Ah, so you're still a bitch, eh?" Kamek said.

"Listen you asshole, no one calls my girl a bitch! If you do, I will fuck you up." Mario said, grabbing Kamek by the collar of his robe.

"Eek!" Mario dropped Kamek.

"Well," Kamek said. "what do you want around here?" Kamek said, narrowing his eyes.

"Um, uh..." Peach stuttered. "W-we are taking a tour of Corona Mountain!"

"Likely story! You're here to kill Bowser, aren't you?! I knew you would do that!" Kamek pulled out a walkie talkie. "Troops! Prepare for battle!"

"Shit!" Mario said. "What will we do now?!"

"Where is F.L.U.D.D?" Peach asked.

"Wait! She's at home!" Mario said.

They ran as fast as possible away. they took some turns to lose the troops, and went back to Delfino Plaza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They hurried to Mario's house. Mario ran into his room, and grabbed F.L.U.D.D out of his closet. Mario booted her up, while Peach sat nearby.

"Mario? Is that you? My calculations are saying it has been four years since you booted me up last." F.L.U.D.D. said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I haven't booted you up since Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. You will be booted up all the time from now on." Mario smiled.

"It doesn't matter if it's all the time. Maybe occasionally. Anyways, how may I be of service?" F.L.U.D.D. said.

"We're going to need you to help us fight Bowser." Peach said.

"Another adventure. I am ready." F.L.U.D.D. said.

"Let's-a-go!" Mario said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With F.L.U.D.D. on Mario's back, they walked to the gate with confidence. Suprisingly, there were no guards, troops, or minions.

Why is no one here?" Peach said. "Wouldn't they be on the look-out for us?"

"No." Said an all-too familiar voice. "I want you to get revenge on me." Bowser. He was here.

"Bowser." Peach said, glaring at him.

"Bowser! Be ready to pay, you dick!" Mario said, readying himself for battle.

"I am ready to pay. I have already said my goodbyes." Bowser said, tears in his eyes.

"What?!" Peach said.

"Are you joking?! Mario asked in disbelief.

"Why the hell would I joke about death?!" Bowser said.

"Asshole, you literally said you were going to kill me, but then you shot a fireball at Mario instead of me!" Peach said. "You would have killed him, but I jumped in the way!"

With hearing the Princess's word's he realized an important thing: _She saved my life..._

"Peach! I just realized! I'm such an ass!" Mario said.

"You just realized that now?" She laughed.

"No, I mean you saved my life!" Mario said.

"You just noticed?" She said.

"Yes! And I'm an ass for that!" Mario said.

"Well, I don't care if you're an ass. I still love you." Peach said, laughing.

"Whatever! Just shut up and kill me!" Bowser said. Peach pulled out something Mario wasn't expecting: Perry!

"Whoa. Where did you get that?" Mario asked.

"Hehe. I knew you would say yes to helping me! I grabbed it from the castle before I came to Isle Delfino. I knew you would want me to go..." Peach suddenly went silent, a small tear began to trickle down her cheek.

"At you service!" Perry said. "Let's kick some ass!"

"Well, never mind. Let's just battle." Mario said. He then, turned to Bowser. "Are you ready to die? You will pay for taking the one I love away!" Mario said.

"Wait!" Mario stopped, and turned to the voice that just spoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **ONE MORE CHAPTER!!! Thank you everyone who has been supporting me! It's hard to believe that I am going to finish my first multi-chapter fanfic! Thank you! By the way, the X are the breaks between parts. The dashes in a line just don't work for me, for some reason they always disapear. I don't know. Anyways, thank you!**

 **Pinkietuskadaro**


	8. The Final Battle?

"Bowser Jr?!" Mario and Peach said, shocked.

"Don't kill my dad! Please!" Junior said, tears welling in is beaty, black eyes.

"Junior," Bowser said, quietly. "We talked about this. I deserve this."

"No! Please!" Junior yelled, clinging onto his father's leg, as if it were for dear life. "I have something to te-"

"Kamek! Get Junior away! Lock him in his room!" Bowser yelled at Kamek.

"No! Wait!" Junior yelled, shortly before he was teleported away.

"End me!" Bowser screamed.

Mario and Peach looked at eachother, shocked, and with no words.

"Please, JUST FUCKING DO IT!"

"Fine." Mario said. He gripped onto the trigger button for F.L.U.D.D. Peach gripped Perry tightly. "Let's fuck him up." Mario said.

Peach made the first move, and ran to Bowser, and began swinging the parasol. Mario put in a fire tank for F.L.U.D.D., and then started to spray Bowser with flames. But, something was off.

Why wasn't Bowser moving?

Peach noticed, and stopped attacking. Mario noticed, and did the same.

"Hello? Why aren't you even TRYING to fight back?" Peach said.

"I'm sorry, but haven't you heard the first five-thousand fucking times I said I wanted this?! Bowser said, irritated.

"Okay, okay." Peach said.

They then pulled their weapons back out, and attacked again. Tgey continued to swing, and spary fire on him, gauges bleeding excessivly on his scaley body. Suddenly, he was on the ground, a man suffering, just wanting it to end.

"I'll do it." Peach said, seeing it would only be one hit away from his death.

Peach walked over to Bowser. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hehe." He coughed. "I w-was hoping y-your beautiful f-face would be the last t-thing I s-see."

"I'm sorry it had to end this way." Peach said, sympathy for the dying creature showing.

"It...n-needs to be d-done..." Bowser said, wincing with extreme pain.

Peach held her parasol above his head, about to stab him there. "I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry." She then quickly brought the paradol down, forcing it into the head. He cried out in pain, but it quickly was quiet, for there was no more life in his body. Peach sank down, and embraced the body, that used to be King Bowser, sobbing uncontrolably. Mario walked over, grim, after witnessing everything that just happened.

"Peach...it had to be done...Because now...you can move on..." He then sank, and hugged Peach, who was no longer holding onto the corpse of the Koopa King.

"I...I don't want to move on!" Peach sobbed."I want to be alive, and with you!" Mario and Peach just held onto eachother, until Peach started to glow.

"NO! NOT NOW!" Peach said, sobbing. Mario pushed his lips against hers, passionately. Tears were streaming down their cheeks.

"I love you, Princess Peach." Mario said, with a sad smile.

"I love you too." Peach said. "You stupid plumber." She sadly laughed.

"Goodbye, Mario." Peach said, fading away.

"No..." Mario said, kneeling to the ground, and began to sob. Losing the one person that meant the most to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mario walked home sadly, so full of grief. He walked into his house, and sank into his chair, a meloncholy feeling drifting in the room.

" _Why did this have to happen?_ " He thought. _"Why did I have to discover a love for her that was there all along?"_

Tears then began to fall slowly down his tear stained cheeks. He wiped them away, only for more to fall down.

Chuck then walked into the room, and frowned. "Why do ya look so down? You look like you just came from a funeral!"

Mario sighed. "Peach left."

"What?! Why?!"

"She had no choice. She had to move on." Mario said.

"Well, I didn't move on..."

Mario perked up when he heard who said those words.

"Peach?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well, I decided that there is more to be said with this story.**

 **I decided another chapter would be needed to really tie this story up. There might be more chapters, I'm not sure.**

 **Sorry for the short update. I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. A New Journey

**Well, it's been a while hasn't it? I can't believe that it has been so long since I have updated! I have had a lot of stuff going on, that I won't be going into. I'm so sorry I did not get this to you sooner.** **I hope you enjoy!** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Peach?!" Mario said, in disbelief.

Mario ran up to Peach, the princess he loved so dearly, and kissed her on the lips. She was caught off guard at first, but then returned the kiss.

"Wait, how are you here?! I saw you vanish myself!" Mario said, surprised.

"Well… it turns out I should not be dead. I have business that cannot be done as a ghost. I have to rule my kingdom, and…" Peach trailed off, blushing. "Marry the plumber I love."

Mario beamed at knowing that his future with Peach was certain. "But, what can we do to bring you back to life?"

"Oh I know a guy." Peach said smiling, waiting for something.

"I SAID I KNOW A GUY." She waited. "GOD DAMMIT KAMEK! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!"

"NO!"

"WE HAD A DEAL!" Peach yelled to Kamek, who was hiding outside the door.

"SHIT! FINE!" Kamek came through the front door, "Ugh. Hello."

"Wow, it's been awhile, huh?" Mario said, sarcastically. "Well, what's the deal? What can you do?"

Kamek cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well, Bowser Junior informed me of a wizard, who lives in a town called Flipside. He knows where this wizard lives. This wizard will give you a mushroom, and you will bring it back to me. I will brew it into a potion, and it should bring Peach. back to life."

"And what's in it for you?" Mario said, with his eyebrow raised.

Kamek smiled and said, Peach will be giving me a very generous sum of money!"

"Works for me." Mario said, shruging his shoulders.

"Well, let's go!" Peach said.

"Wait!" Kamek said. "You need to take Bowser Jr. with you."

"WHAT?!" Peach and Mario yelled.

"I don't know where Flipside is! Besides, this wizard will only give you the mushroom if he sees that Bowser Jr. is with you, because he knows him, and not you."

"Thats makes sense." Peach said, uncomfortably.

"Fine. We'll take him." Mario said.

"I'll teleport him here now!" Kamek laughed.

With a wave if Kamek's wand, Bowser Jr. appeared. He was curled in a ball, crying.

"Huh?!" Bowser Jr. said, jerking up, and wiping the tears from his eyes. "Peach?! Mario?!"

"Hi." Peach said awkwardly.

"Yo." Mario said, with equal awkwardness.

"But, why am I here? In fact, WHERE am I?" Bowser Jr. said, looking around at the ragged house.

"Well," Mario said, "you will be going with us on a journey! We need you to go with us on a mission to Flipside. We need to meet with the wizard, and get a nushroom that could save Peach."

Bowser Jr. looked at Mario, then Peach, and then Kamek. "Okay. I will go with you guys."

"Really? Is that it? Do you want anything in return?" Peach asked.

"No." Bowser Jr. said. "I want to help you. I'm not going to do something that my dad, or Kamek would do. I just want to be helpful."

Peach smiled. "Thank you. This means so much to me."

Bowser Jr. finally smiled. "You're welcome!"

Peach made sure she had Perry, and Mario strapped F.L.U.D.D. to his back. Bowser Jr. carried a small backpack with his belongings, and Peach had a backpack with some water, food, coins, and a map.

Mario smiled. "Let's-a-go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mario, Peach, F.L.U.D.D, and Bowser Jr. set off on their first adventure togther.

"I know that there is an inn not too far from here." Peach said. "When we get there, we will be staying the night there."

Bowser Jr. added, "About ten miles after that, there will be a pipe that will take us to the paper dimension, where Flipside is located."

"The paper dimension?" Mario asked.

"Yeah! We will become flat! Like paper! I was there once! With...Papa..." Bowser Jr. went silent.

Peach quickly changed the subject. "So, what activities do you like to do?"

Bowser Jr. said, "Play video games, mainly."

Mario beamed. "Ooh! What video games?! Do you like Pokémon?"

"I LOVE Pokémon! It's awesome! My favorite is Gengar!" Bowser Jr. said.

Mario said "My favorite has to be Charizard."

"My favorite is Eevee." Peach chimed in.

"Ooh! What's your favorite gen?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"No one can go wrong with gen one!" Mario laughed.

"Generation six!" Peach smiled.

"Mine is gen three." Bowser Jr. said.

They talked, and laughed about the video games they loved to play, untile they arrived at the hotel.

"Ah! Here at last! I'm so tired! Peach said.

"How are you tired? You got to float the whole time!" Bowser Jr. laughed.

"Emotionally, of course!" Peach laughed.

The next journey is about to begin, in Super Mario: The Flipside of Life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well, that is it. My first fanfic coming to a close.**

 **Not really.**

 **As you can see, there is going to be another part to this story! A new story, but it is really a continuation. I really can't wait to continue this story, and I hope you enjoy it as well.** **Thank you to everyone who supports me, and especially thank you so much for waiting. I was so busy, and I had changing thoughts on what I wanted to do with this story, and I finally decided to "end" it like this.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Pinkietuskadaro**


End file.
